Many devices visually display a set of data to a user. The set of data can be a set of Uniform Resource Locator (URL) hyperlinks displayed in a webpage, a broadcast schedule of programs displayed by a television or a recording device coupled to the television, or a list of contacts displayed by a cellular phone. It may be desirable for a user to be able to distinguish between members of the set of data. However, existing techniques to provide distinction between members of a set of data may have drawbacks. In some cases, there may be a particular layout or ordering associated with a display and it may be undesirable to rearrange the display. In some cases, the display area is small and it may be difficult to add new objects to a display. Techniques that address these issues may be useful.